robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: Advanced Destruction
Robot Wars: Advanced Destruction is the third out of a total of five Robot Wars video games. It was created by Crawfish Interactive and published by BBC Multimedia for the Game Boy Advance. Published in the US by Vivendi Universal Games, the US version is slightly different from the UK version in that Jonathan Pearce's voice has been replaced with that of another uncredited actor. Jonathan Pearce is still mentioned though in the game's credits. The UK version was also distributed in Australia by Roadshow Interactive. Arenas Like the previous game, Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction, Advanced Destruction featured more than one arena to play in. This game featured four different arenas, each with their own pitfalls and traps. *'War Zone' - Based on the Series 4 version of the Robot Wars Arena with floor spikes and circular saw hazards and pit. *'Robot Factory' - Taking place in a factory. Hazards include a spiked pit and flamethrowers mounted on turrets. *'Steelworks' - Based on a steelworks. The main hazards are rivers of molten metal that will instantly eliminate any robots that fall into them. *'Power Station' - Set in some kind of futuristic power station. The only hazard is an electrical current passing between two pylons. Modes Quick Match A single battle between two robots randomly selected by the computer. Battles are always fought under Championship settings. Robot Workshop Here, a player may create their own robot. A robot can be created any way the player desires, but it must be under the specified weight limit. Games There are three main games in Advanced Destruction. *'Championship' is the main event of the game. Here, the player picks a robot and controls it through seven battles. As the game is based on Series 4, the first battle is a three-way melee where one robot is eliminated, whilst the rest are one-on-one knockout battles. *'Vengeance Match' is a customizable match. The player may choose two robots, an arena to fight in and also toggle various settings (how long a match will last, inclusion of the House Robots and so on). *'Robot Mayhem' pits a single robot up against every other robot in the game, in the order they appear in the Select Screen, plus the House Robots. The robots will attack any robot, and won't necessarily gang up on the player's robot. The Mayhem is won once all 21 robots are defeated. Multiplayer Up to four players can play battles and other games in this mode. Options Here, the player can toggle the music, sound, controls and difficulty and also view the credits. Competitor Robots *Panic Attack *Chaos 2 *Tornado *Mortis *Pussycat *Dominator 2 *Razer *Onslaught *Diotoir *Cassius 2 *Behemoth *101 *Hypno-Disc *Stinger *Plunderbird 4 *Terrorhurtz Note: Diotoir, Dominator 2 and Tornado are available to the player from the start of the game, all other competitors have to be unlocked by defeating them in the Championship Mode. Cover Gallery File:Advanced Destruction GBA US.jpg|US cover File:Advanced Destruction GBA Australia.jpg|Australian cover ADbox.jpg|The game cartridge, booklet and box Credits *With special thanks to Steve Plotnicki, Benton Levy and all at Mentorn Barraclough Carey *Robot Wars theme tune by Golden Break Music *Game Commentary by Jonathan Pearce BBC Worldwide *Senior Producer: Louise Merlin *Executive Producer: Dave Anderson *Head of Rights and Acquisitions: Sian Teasdale *Localisation Manager: Lena Strand *Localisation Assistant: Alejandra Jimenez *Technical Manager: Kish Mirani *Product Development Director: Sarah Hennings *Director of Multimedia: Dave Lee Vivendi Universal† *Marketing: Koren Buckner, Lori Inman *Business Development: Jill de Grand Robot Team Members *Behemoth: Anthony Pritchard, Michael Pritchard, Kane Aston *Cassius II: Rex Garrod, Simon West, Mick Cutter *Chaos 2: George Francis, Ian Swann, Richard Swann *Diotoir: Peter Redmond, Cairon Byrne*, Joe Gavin *Dominator II: Peter Halloway, Paul Tolliday, Elliot Smart, Chris Hall, Bruce Benson *Hypno-Disc: Dave Rose, Ken Rose, Derek Rose *Mortis Infranor**: Rob Knight, Arthur Chilcott, Ben Gord*** *Onslaught: Alan Wood, David Wood, Pete Holland**** *Panic Attack: Kim Davies, Michael Davies, Christian Bridge *Plunderbird 4: Mike Onslow, Bryan Kilburn *Pussycat: Alan Gribble, David Gribble, Robert Bettington *Razer: Ian Lewis, Simon Scott, Vincent Blood *Stinger: Kevin Scott, Karl Skinner, Tim Mann *Terrorhurtz: John Reid, Dominic Parkinson, Rebecca Reaston-Brown *Tornado: Andrew Marchant, David Gamble, Bryan Moss *101: Mike Franklin, Amy Franklin, Steve Bickle* *Misspelling of '''Ciarán Byrne' ''**Likely a reference to '''Infranor Motors', one of Mortis's sponsors and component suppliers'' **Misspelling of '''Ben Gordon' *Misspelling of '''Peter Holland' *Steve Bickle is listed as part of the 101 team members despite not appearing until Extreme Series 1 Crawfish Interactive Ltd. *Programming: Ian James *Artwork: Deep Fried Ltd *Producer: James Brown *Music / SFX: Rocket Music *Director of Development: Mike Merren *Development Assistants: William Greenough, David Murphy *Special Thanks: Gianluca Cancelmi, Cameron Sheppard, Colin Kendrick, Lynne Bradstock *Extra Special Thanks: Martin Stocker, Donna Thomson, Jamie Brown, Leslie Thomson, Bobby Thomson ''†US version only Category:Video Games Category:Robot Wars: Advanced Destruction